Operation Majestic 1989
Operation Majestic 1989 is the last known UFO briefing documents for an incumbent US president, in this case for . The first being Operation Majestic 1952 for Dwight D. Eisenhower.Wikisource, MJ-12_Document (1952) Operation Majestic 1989 are the last briefing documents on the UFO phenomenon for a seated US President because of the Soyster affair (1991) that almost officially disclosed Majestic 12 to the American public. __TOC__ Authenticity The Operation Majestic 1989 documents were made available on the world wide web in PDFOperation Majestic 1989 in PDF c. September 2017. As with most "leaked" documents from the , the papers are tossed off as a hoax or bogus. Their authenticity is also largely disputed by the UFO community, however Stanton Friedman is believed to be one of the few who maintain the integrity of the documents.Gaia, New Documents Add To The Majestic-12 Conspiracy, by: Gaia Staff, Sept. 25th, 2017 Majestic documents are prepared by the Majestic 12 prior to an incumbent US President's arrival. The non-terrestrial UFO situation is presented in a way that they see fit. The 1989 OM document, in particular, emphasizes the use of safe words, so that in the event of a "leak" it can immediately be dismissed as a hoax. For example, the secret underground base location that houses exotic technology is called "Flat Rock, Nevada".1989, p.11 This is a safe word to protect its real name and location. "Flat Rock, Nevada" appears in 's 1969 novel . Briefing Operation Majestic 1989, dated 01 January 1989, is a 48 page US Presidential briefing document that gives the UFO situation in the United States. It concerns "Project Aquarius" which covers elements of both the Roswell and Aztec UFO incidents. After Operation Majestic 1952 had leaked in 1984, the new Majestic document instructions restrict the writing down of the Majestic 12's names.1989, p.12 By 1989, all original members on the 1952 list has since deceased.1989, p.18 The new members still include six military personnel and six private sector personnel. They maintain their positions for life, or until retirement.1989, p.11 It's suspect that "retirement" is how was "retired". The Operation Majestic 1989 document, leaked in 2017, was given an "Ultra" secret rating. The "Ultra" classification is not accepted as a legitimate secret rating among mainstream historians—likely because that's how secret the program was. However, it should be taken into consideration that Operation Majestic 1960 also has an "Ultra" secret rating (Compare that came into public awareness in 1975). Soyster affair The Soyster affair concerns the declassifying of sensitive documents as related to Majestic 12 activities toward the end of 's appointment as the Director of the Defense Intelligence Agency. The declassifying of the Majestic Documents may have sparked the "program audit" that Admiral Wilson mentioned in his 2002 transcript, which threatened to expose Majestic 12. This resulted in US intelligence changes that may have put an end to UFO briefing documentation. The Operation Majestic 1989 for may be the last UFO briefing document for a standing US president. On 28 August 1991 sensitive documents as related to Majestic 12 had been declassified. This included an examination of Operation Majestic 1952 which was classified "SECRET" in 1988. The spotlight on the documents created a stir within intelligence communities, and which had almost officially exposed Majestic 12 to the American public.Exposure of US involvement in the UFO phenomenon may have been brewing since 15 September 1988, when the Operation Majestic 12 documents were submitted to the USAF Office of investigations for evaluation. Some of the documents were in civilian circulation as early as 1984 within Bill Moore UFO circles. Then in May 1989, Bob Lazar first goes public about some Area 51 housing extraterrestrial technology. Meanwhile, M. W. Cooper authors his book Beware the Pale Horse by this time, and has it published in 1991. These scenarios were likely aggravating US intelligence and it was felt that the Majestic 12 coverup was about to be officially blown. Thus following Soyster's retirement,THE RETIREMENT OF GEN. HARRY E. SOYSTER -- HON. DAVE MCCURDY (Extension of Remarks - September 12, 1991) they took the opportunity to do internal restructuring. So by mid September, a civilian named was appointed as a temporary Director until his soon-to-be replacement. Nagy was the first civilian ever to be placed in this position of Director of US Defense intelligence.Wikipedia, Naggy's replacement came two months later with LTG , Jr., USAF.DIA.mil, [https://www.dia.mil/About/History/Directors-of-DIA/ History: Former Directors of DIA The will have you believe that the reason for changes in the DIA management was for the "reevaluation of the intelligence". They have led to believe that "improved management" was needed as a result of the end of the with the . Interestingly, the Soviet collapse is dated to have officially happened on 26 December 1991, when the USSR itself was voted out of existence by the Supreme Soviet, following the . So what really happened in the summer of 1991, that turned the DIA upside down? The answer might lie in the Admiral Wilson memo 2002. VADM is quoted saying on page 10—11 of the Wilson memo: ::“years ago in the past,“years ago in the past,” —which is suspected to be during the declassification of Operation Majestic 12 documents, which officially occurred on 28 August 1991; and the domino effect as a result of the process (about 11 years prior to Wilson's remarks in 2002) an audit investigation led to "them", and it wasn't supposed to—it nearly outed "them" ! A battle, a nasty back 'n forth between them and the investigator and his Pentagon chief ensued—like a tug of war for program transparency…It is suspected that was the one who was seeking program transparency at the end of his appointment as Director of the DIA. The declassifying of Majestic 12 documents on 28 August 1991, may have triggered the program audit that Wilson mentioned in his 2002 transcript. The audit threatened to blow the lid on the UFO phenomenon—potentially exposing key members.[ Wilson, p. 10 ] ::“they told me—money was the issue—their hiding out became the other issue.p. 10 Some kind of threat was leveled to blow the lid off them so they backed down and let the investigator in to complete his job. They work very hard to keep program hidden. After the episode, a formal agreement was struck with Pentagon people (SAPOC) to prevent this in the future—didn't want a repeat. Special criteria were established in agreement. A special circumstance that must meet rigorous access criteria set by contractor committee. personnel are to gain access unless they met the criteria}}—to be administered by contractor committee… irregardless of the tickets and position USG personnel possessed. Literally their way or the highway.p. 11 ::“They operate without official oversight or any justification—politically dangerous place to be!” p. 11 Who are they? ::Wilson (TW) says:Because of the Soyster affair, VADM was met with resistance (c. 2000/1). Wilson was dismayed by their “exploiting my regulatory authority as Deputy Director DIA/Assistant Joint Chief of Staff J-2” they “called themselves "the watch committee," or gate keepers” p. 10 ;Notes Key events FBI Vault, Operation Majestic 12]] * The Operation Majestic documents dated 01 January 1989, had briefed on the US position on Unidentified Flying Objects (The documents were leaked in mid-year 2017). * Area 51 is first exposed to the American public in May 1989 by Bob Lazar. * began authoring his book,1989: OPERATION MAJORITY - World Exposed by Milton Milliam Cooper Behold a Pale Horse, which came to be published in 1991.Cooper, Milton William (1991). Behold a Pale Horse. Light Technology Publications. ISBN 0-929385-22-5. * The ''Operation Majestic'' documents dated 1952 were declassified 28 August 1991. * After Soyster retires from DIA Director in Sept 1991, a first ever civilian (serving as temporary fill-in) is appointed DIA Director. * Under the administration, the went through "improved management" and "reevaluation of the intelligence"; then brought LTG , Jr., USAF in November 1991. The intelligence adjustment rang within many intelligence agencies, not just the DIA. This was “out of necessity to protect themselves (Majestic 12) after a near disaster (the Soyster affair) almost blew their cover” (Wilson transcript 2002). * Majestic 12’s UFO coverup almost being blown, started in 1988 and ended in 1991. From the re-emergence of the Operation Majestic 1952 documents, to Lazar’s Area 51, to Cooper’s Pale Horse, and Soyster's declassification of MJ-12 docs— enabled leaked elements to make their way into Chris Carter's lap, who then began filming and producing The X-Files in 1992. * .}} * France decides to present the COMETA study in 1999 with Leslie Kean reporting in 2000; freaking out key personnel.Boston Globe, UFO theorists gain support abroad, but repression at home; The COMETA Report, by Leslie Kean, 5/21/2000 * VADM , USN, DIA director (1999-2002) attempts an internal investigation in the UFO phenomenon, but is met with resistance (Wilson transcript 2002 leaked in mid-year 2019). See also * War of the Worlds References Category:UFO documents Category:Ufology Category:Majestic Category:Roswell Category:Aztec UFO Files Category:Presidential documents